Cause of the Storm
by Jesterin
Summary: The life of Roxas leading up to the events that will change his life. Warning: Rated M for Language, Violence, Themes and Lemon
1. Chapter 1: Prom Part 1

_**Warning: SMUT Chapter.**_

Chapter 1: Prom Part 1

Awoken from a massive headache, the blond looked around the unfamiliar room without moving too much.

 _My head hurts... how much did I drink?_

As he tried to sit up, he felt a weigh on his left arm, he turned to look and saw a redhead placing her head on his arm and having her arms around him, wearing only an oversized T-shirt and panties. The girl awoke from her slumber as well and looked at the blond.

"Morning Roxas. What time is it?"

She spoke and she went in for a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning Kairi, that's what I'm trying to find out. Where are we?"

"My room. My parents are out of town for a business trip so you won't have to worry so much."

 _How did I..?_

Roxas couldn't recall anything about the night prior or what happened.

 _Okay, I was at a house party. Kairi and I had a couple of drinks and what else..?_

It hurt to think and it was obvious to Kairi and Roxas constantly groaned in pain as he flopped back down and wrapped his arms around Kairi.

"Someone's clingy today. Keep this up and you might actually fall for me."

Kairi joked but Roxas just brushed it off. They weren't dating but they were doing it, just good friends with benefits. The pair laid there till Roxas's phone rang. It was his brother, Ventus.

"Yo Roxas! Where are you? Mum and Dad are gonna get up soon."

"Too noisy. Go away."

Roxas was beyond caring. He just wanted to sleep.

"Seriously dude. If Mum or Dad find out you ain't back yet, my ass will get the belt for not being a 'responsible older brother'."

"You are only six minutes older. Now go away, just tell them I'm at Axel's place."

"Urgh fine. If my ass gets beat, I'm whooping your ass."

Ventus hung up. Roxas threw his phone aside once more and went back to snuggling with Kairi. The pair continued to sleep till the sun came up.

"Roxas! The pancakes are done!"

Kairi screamed across the hall to Roxas, who was stoned on the couch with a massive hangover. He stumbled his way to the dining hall, holding back his urge to just flop on the ground and just fall back asleep. He was finally able to make it to the dining table and immediately slammed his head on the table after his butt made contact with the chair. Kairi just stood there in her apron and laughed at Roxas.

"That's what you get for competing with Axel in a shot contest."

 _How drunk must I have been to do that?_

Axel. Roxas's best friend since they were young, the pair are almost inseparable, even though they usually have massive disagreements. Axel's alcohol tolerance is incredible, it would a massive amount of alcohol to take him down and so far there is no one that they knew that could take him down.

"I was drunk, sue me."

The two continued to eat breakfast and Roxas was in pain but restless. He hasn't showered and it made him really uncomfortable. Roxas is somewhat of a clean freak and can't stand being dirty. Kairi noticed so she tried to take his mind off it.

"So Roxas, have a date for prom?"

"huh?"

He wasn't listening. He just needed to shower, he quickly gulped down his breakfast before responding once more.

"Prom huh? Not really."

"Wanna go together? I mean it might be the last time we get to spend time together."

Kairi brought up the fact that she was going away for college, it sucked but there was nothing she could do about it. She was going to start working with her parents and her family was moving away to be closer to the office.

"Sure. Let's make it memorable for both of us. But I need to ask you something. Can I please shower here?"

Kairi looked over at Roxas.

"That's why you are so fidgety, I forgot you can't stand being dirty."

Kairi giggled.

"I need to shower too anyways, why don't we work up a sweat then shower together?"

Kairi moved her apron slightly to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath but not enough to expose herself, just enough to tease horny Roxas. Roxas, even with his headache, went over to her chair and lifted her up onto the table and started aggressively kissing. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and used her tongue to play with his. Roxas broke the kiss to say one thing.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

Kairi cheekily stuck her tongue out which caused Roxas to carry her up and push her against the wall.

"For someone having a hangover, you still have some reserve energy huh? Horniness is a source of strength for boys I guess."

Kairi teased, Roxas didn't care. He started kissing her neck and collarbone, making Kairi squirm with nowhere to go, she was in his grasp. The pair slowly moved to the toilet and placed Kairi in the bathtub and turned on the faucet and made fill the tub very slowly. Roxas stripped off every last remaining piece of cloth on his body before helping Kairi do the same. tossing them onto the toilet floor. When Kairi tried to tease Roxas back for all the neck kissing, he grabbed and held both her wrists together with one hand. Leaving her defenceless to whatever Roxas had in store for her.

"No fair, Roxas!"

She pouted. Roxas just smirked, not before pulling her hands behind her head and moving his face right in front of her.

"Someone has been a naughty girl and needs to be punished."

Before Kairi could say anything else, Roxas made his fingers circle right on the sides of her vagina, causing her to squirm, kicking the shallow water that was slowly rising in the bathtub. Roxas pressed his lips against hers and used his tongue to keep her occupied while he teases Kairi with his free hand, moving from the sides of her vagina to her curves and the areas right beside her nipples. Kairi was slowly going insane with pleasure but frustrated at the fact that Roxas was not stimulating her sensitive spots and just teasing her making her extremely horny. She wanted to beg him to fuck her but her tongue was being played with, she was at his mercy. Every attempt to say it is cut short with more intensive french kissing. The moment that Kairi was able to break free from his kissing, she cursed at him.

"You are a fucking dick. Fuck me already, please! I can't take it anymore."

"Not with that vulgar mouth of yours."

Roxas smirked once more and placed his fingers on her clit, slowly rubbing it softly. His fingers are barely touching.

"Roxas, please! I'm going crazy. I beg y-"

Before Kairi could finish, Roxas sped up and aggressively played with her and started to lick her nipples as well. Kairi moaned loudly in ecstasy, cumming shortly after. Her body started shaking intensely from the amount of pleasure she felt go through her body and Roxas released his grips on her wrists and increased the speed of the faucet, lying next to Kairi.

"Oh hell no!"

Kairi slowed the faucet speed again anf pushed Roxas down, placing herself on top of his legs and pinning his hands down with hers.

"You ain't stopping after doing that to me."

She started kissing his chest and then aggressively licked his nipples. She then took her hands and started rubbing his manhood aggressively while continuously licking his nipples, neck and ears. When Roxas was completely erect, she immediately placed herself on his penis and started riding as quickly as she could. She was extremely horny and wet, moaning loudly into Roxas's ear, screaming his name at times. As Roxas's moans became more and more frequent, Kairi got off. Roxas sat on the edge of the bathtub and Kairi on her knees in the bathtub. However, Kairi did not help him finish, she was going extremely slowly and barely letting her hand or her tongue touch his fully erect manhood, now Roxas was going crazy, whenever Roxas tried to touch his penis or her, she would get mad and hit them away.

"This is a revenge mother fucker. Now apologise!"

Roxas forgot why he didn't tease Kairi to the brink, but he was rudely reminded of why once Kairi got really mad, she becomes really sadistic and controlling.

"I'm sorry, Kairi!"

"Not good enough! Now call me your queen and beg me to make you cum."

"I'm sorry my queen. Please make me cum, I need it!"

Kairi smirked.

"Good."

She grabbed his penis and started to suck on his fully erect manhood as rough and fast as she could, which made him cum extremely quickly into her mouth. As Roxas started cumming, she went deeper and deeper, letting all the cum go down her throat. She slowly begun to clean his penis with her tongue and swallow his semen down. The pair lied in the bathtub and slowly helped each other clean and enjoyed whatever time they had left with each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Prom Part 2

_**Warning: Lemon and Gruesome Scene**_

Chapter 2: Prom Part 2

Weeks past and Prom is finally here, Roxas looked over at the clock and realised it was going to be 6 pm, he was going to be late. He quickly showered and got dressed so that he could head out to pick Kairi up at her house before heading to Prom together. Right after he finished changing, someone rang their doorbell. Roxas went to his front door and opened it, it was Kairi. Wearing a beautiful pink dress to compliment her natural redhead with light makeup and some earrings.

"Hey Roxas, ready to go?"

The Blond was confused.

"Hey? I thought I would go to your place and pick you up instead. Anyways let's get out of here before my parent-"

Right on cue, Roxas's parents yelled from the background.

"Oh, Kairi! It's been too long."

Roxas's mum came up and hugged Kairi, telling her how much she missed her and how beautiful she looked. Kairi used to come to the house very often, back when Roxas first started high school. However, due to exams and having to help her parents with work, she never came over anymore.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Long time no sees."

"Should have known you guys would go to Prom together. So you two dating already?"

Roxas's mother smirked.

"No mum. We're not."

 _We are doing something else though._

Roxas quickly finished up his outfit and tried to drag Kairi out of the house before it was too late. But then, His mother called once more.

"Roxas don't go yet! I still have to take pictures."

 _Shit! I was too late._

The car ride was surprisingly silent. Neither Roxas or Kairi said a word. This awkward tension was killing him and he didn't know why.

"So Kairi, what made you come over all of a sudden?"

"Huh?"

Kairi responded, clearly distracted by something. She went back to staring out of the window, pondering over stuff that must really be bothering her.

"What's up Kairi? You are awfully quiet today."

Kairi let out a huge sigh. She didn't want to talk about whatever it was, but it was definitely bothering her.

"Come on Kairi, tonight is gonna be fun. Try not to think about other stuff so much. You can choose the place after and where we can have supper."

"I'm moving next morning."

Her first words during the car trip broke the news.

"So this will be the official last time I'll see you."

She finally sighed out in relief.

"I don't know how to feel about it. I thought we'd be moving after I graduate but.."

Kairi was lost, Roxas just pulled her closer with one hand, hugging her and driving slowly with one hand.

"Hey, don't think about it so much. I'll come to visit you when I get the chance alright? I have a car after all."

Roxas smiled at the redhead, reassuring her it will be alright, Kairi soon followed suit.

"I guess you will be visiting me quite often then, you will be missing this, won't you?"

Kairi grabbed on Roxas's flaccid penis and slowly kissed his neck in the middle of traffic, cars around him will notice Kairi teasing him but not what's happening on the lower area. Roxas slowly got hard but was not able to do anything as he had to focus on driving. The redhead took advantage of this and slowly unzipped his pants to brought out his penis to have some air. It shot out with enthusiasm, being fully erect, which cause Kairi to laugh.

"Yep. You will definitely miss me."

"Shut up before I run into a tree."

"At least you will die happy."

Kairi slowly moved her head down to his erect penis and slowly begun to lick and place the entire thing in her mouth. Roxas was trying hard to concentrate on the road, but it is hard to do with someone is giving a blowjob. Kairi slowly began to pick up the pace as they approached the school carpark and since they were fashionably late, they were the only ones at the carpark as Kairi stopped as Roxas was about to cum.

"Why do you gotta give me blue balls every time?"

"I like seeing you suffer."

Giving him a peck on the cheek as she left the car and headed into the gym where Prom was going on. Roxas slowly zipped his pants back up and followed the redhead in, not before she slowly lifted up her dress to reveal to Roxas that she was not wearing any undergarments today, which is going to cause horny Roxas to stay horny the entire night.

 _I really am having sex with the devil._

The night continued smoothly, Kairi went off to find her other friends who didn't get a date to prom and Roxas chilled in a corner till she got back to him. He looked around and it was crowded with everyone dancing and having so less space was not ideal for him. Soon a man with spiky red hair came up to Roxas.

"Yo! Came to prom alone?"

"None of your business, Axel. You seem to be alone yourself."

Axel, Roxas's best friend. The polar opposite, the yang to his yin. There are many ways to describe the two but they were basically just the two sides of the same coin.

"I'm just here to pick up some lonely girls and have some fun, can't be weighed down man."

Right on cue, Kairi came with her friends and join the pair in their little chitchat session, Kairi's friends were cute so Axel obviously tried to hit on them. The night continued like this and Axel was able to hit it off with two of Kairi's friends and headed off to the dance floor and danced the night away. One of her friends was interested in Roxas, from what Kairi told him, but he wasn't. Every advantage that she made was quickly shot down by Roxas's cold straight face. He always was able to show no emotion when he needed to, he was like a cold-hearted killer at times. As the girl left after being shot down so many times, she went to find someone else.

"Damn you are cold my friend."

"Sorry, I'm accounted for today."

Roxas smirked.

"Oh? By whom shall I ask? Who may be this lucky lady?"

Roxas just kissed her. For the first time in public, around all her friends, which definitely caused her to blush like crazy.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I did say I would make this night memorable for you, so let's do just that."

Roxas extended his hand to her, offering her a dance. She embarrassingly accepted and took his hand. The hard-ass known as Kairi became a timid little girl, embarrassed by the fact that her friends are now teasing her and Roxas together. Roxas was without a doubt, a really good dancer, he instructed Kairi on what to do and led her in their dance. Kairi slowly got the hang of it and was able to follow the beat and both of them were the centre of attention. Roxas and Kairi could hear the gossips of everyone around them. 'About time', 'I knew it all along' and 'They look so cute together' filled the gym and Kairi buried her face in Roxas's chest.

"I hate you, Roxas."

"No, you don't."

He lifted her head up and kissed her once more. Causing the people around them to go 'ohhhhhh' which definitely made Kairi's face go redder.

"If this keeps up my face will permanently be red for the rest of my life."

Roxas could see a small smile coming from her that she desperately tried to hide, with a small tear dropping from her face. Roxas whipped it off and moved closer once more.

"Thank you, Roxas. And I'm sorry I have to leave you. I'll definitely miss this."

Kairi wrapped her hands around him and held him tight. The pair danced slowly to the beat till the announcement of Prom king and queen. Axel was the one giving out the title and Roxas just knew what was coming.

 _Axel you piece of shit._

"Axel rigged the votes, didn't he?"

Kairi asked, totally unfazed by what it meant if he did.

"Only one way to find out."

"And Prom King and Queen goes to... Roxas and Kairi!"

As a spotlight shined on the two in the corner of the room. The pair just laughed.

 _Yep, he rigged it._

Both of them headed up on stage and stood in front of the entire senior student body.

"Hope you two enjoy your prom. And Kairi, I heard about tomorrow, visit us as much as possible okay?"

Kairi started crying on stage which caused Axel to panic, so he went in for a small hug, calming her down then passing her to Roxas.

"Hope this is a night you will remember, Kairi."

"Definitely."

The pair made their way to the car, Kairi holding on to Roxas's arm.

"Where do you want to go now to finish up our night?"

"Your house, Roxas."

As Roxas parked the car, he realised everyone was gone. His front door was left ajar and the lock was broken. Roxas quickly jumped out of the car and rushed into the house. Kairi threw her heels into the car and followed Roxas in.

"Mom! Dad! Ven?!"

Roxas started to panic. The house was in a mess, he ran up to their parent's bedroom and turned on the lights. He found them, not in the way that he wanted. Roxas dropped to his knees, unable to comprehend what he just saw. He heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Roxas! Did you find... Oh god..."

Kairi covered her mouth from the shock. Both of Roxas's parents were shot in the head. Walls splattered with their blood.

 _Ven...?_

Roxas then remembered his brother and ran towards his room. he kicked it open and no one was there. His brother was not home. Kairi just held Roxas as both of them tried to comprehend what the hell is going on. Then Ven showed up behind them with a girl that he brought home as well.

"Roxas, what the hell happened here?"

Roxas slowly stood back up and brought him to their parent's room. Which gave Ventus a mini-heart attack. Both brothers stared at the sight of their parents' final moments and did not cry. Kairi brought the girl out of the house as she was panicking as well and waited in the car as the brothers tried to comprehend what just happened.

"R-robbers?"

Ventus asked.

"I just got home too. I have no clue."

The two searched the room for any signs of a robbery and sure enough, all their valuables are gone.

"A disgusting bunch of -"

Ventus screamed in rage and punched the nearest wall, causing a small indent.

"Who would do this? Fucking pigs."

Ventus went on and on.

"Call the cops. I'll bring the two girls home. Or do you want to do it?"

"How the fuck are you so calm, Roxas?"

Roxas has no idea, he just felt nothing after the initial shock, he tried to feel his fingers but he couldn't. He placed his hands on his face and felt nothing, not the warmth in his face nor the tingling in his fingertips. Then he realised something, he was slowly losing consciousness.

"Call an ambulance."

"What?!"

Ventus screamed once more in rage.

"Call an amb-"

Roxas collapsed on the spot, hitting his head on the side of the bed frame.


	3. Chapter 3: Xion

Chapter 3: Xion

"Dean! Shut that shit off will ya?! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Roxas kicked the wall beside his bed, screaming at his neighbour in the dorm room that he stays in. The music was just blaring into the night and he was surprised that he was the only one complaining about it. In an act of defiance, Dean increased the volume.

 _Fucking prick._

Roxas grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room into the open courtyard, where the music still could be heard. When he looked back, he realised the room beside his had lights shining out of it. They were partying.

 _How can someone hold a party in such a small area?_

Roxas just sighed and called his best friend. Took a few attempts but he was able to call through to Axel.

"Yo Axel."

" **Yawns.** Yo? what's with the spam calls?"

 _He is asleep? This is so unlike him to be asleep at this timing._

"Yo sorry to wake you didn't expect you to be asleep this early."

"It's 1:30 am."

"Your point being?"

Axel is a party animal, he goes to parties almost every day and is rarely asleep. Some people don't even think Axel is human with how little he sleeps.

"What do you want, Rox?"

"My prick of a neighbour is having a party again and I can't get any sleep. Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure. I'm coming."

 _Without hesitation as usual. Always knew I could count on him._

"I have to send someone home first, she lives nearby your dorm so I'll drop by after I'm done."

 _So that's why he was asleep so early._

"Sorry to ruin your pleasurable night."

"Eat a dick."

Axel hangs up the call. Roxas just chuckled and brought out a book to read. It was a novel recommended by one of Roxas's many one night stands. 'Fate of the Coin' by Chris. The dude was basically a faceless novelist that took the world by storm all of a sudden. Even if it wasn't Roxas's cup of tea, he was still intrigued and finished some of his books.

Soon Axel called Roxas once more.

"Miss me so soon?"

Roxas answered sarcastically.

"In your dreams, princess."

Axel always teased Roxas on being slightly more on the feminine side on a good day but by no means was Roxas less of a man. He used to always get into fights and the outcomes were always bloody.

"So what did you call me for? I swear to god if you are dodging me for a chick I'm gonna rip your dick out."

"No dude that was just one time. Anyways, my cousin is going to join us. She stays at your dorm too and I think both of you are complaining about the same party so she asked to hang, you cool?"

 _Like I could say no._

Yeah sure. Hopefully, your cousin ain't a dick like you are."

"I doubt that will be the case. She is pretty tame compared to the both of us."

 _A she? Huh._

The two finished up their talk and Axel arrived shortly after with a girl slightly shorter than Roxas with short black hair. Just like Roxas, both of them wore a black jacket and sweatpants. The girl extended out her hand and introduced herself to Roxas.

"Xion."

The trio sat in Axel's car and drove to a nearby 24-hour eatery and just basically hang out. Surprisingly, Roxas and Xion got along very well. She was studying the same thing as him but both of them had different classes so they rarely met. Axel was surprised too, at how well they were getting along. It's almost like they were friends for a very long time and occasionally ignore Axel when he spoke. He didn't mind it but he was slightly annoyed at times.

"So Xion, I'm surprised this is your first time being awoken by Dean's Music. Axel has to come to find me every week because of him."

"Dean? The asshole from that basketball team that can't win a god damn thing?"

 _Jesus._

"Yeah... that Dean."

"Urgh, I hate them. As to your previous question, usually, it wasn't too loud since I live on the other side of the dormitories but today he had to be an exceptional prick and blast it till the entire campus knows that he is having a party."

 _I might know why he did that._

Roxas chuckled. Both at him being the reason he blasted the music and Xion's unfiltered mouth. He found it strangely attractive.

"I don't get it, why don't your school like punish them or something?"

Axel questioned, placing his right elbow on the table and head on his palm to support it.

"Cause they don't care."

"Because they don't care."

Both Roxas and Xion replied in sync, which threw Axel off even more.

"Jesus, do you two have like an antenna on the same frequency or something? Now I feel like the odd one out."

Roxas turned and stared at the girl beside him and the girl met his gaze. Both of them just laughed.

Weeks go by and Roxas was just doing his usual shit. Going to class, doing his projects, partying after the projects and getting laid. Roxas was definitely a playboy but he still missed Kairi. The two were never romantically involved with one another but they had a special kind of connection. Once in a blue moon, when he called Kairi, she would actually pick up and the two would talk till the next morning. Roxas still missed her touch, and no other girl so far was able to make him feel the same. The saddest part of it all was their last memory together. That unfortunate incident.

Roxas sat down on his computer table and continued to do his final project of the year. He was definitely stressed out but had to maintain his perfect 4.0. Thankfully for him, all of his projects so far are solo, he didn't have to rely on anyone. The one project that he had to work with someone, he just did the work for them and got perfect scores across the board. Roxas tried to call Kairi and both of them talk while Roxas tried to release some pent up stress, so was Kairi. She now works in her parent's company, being in charge of a new department.

"..And then this client was so unreasonable, he keeps calling us to quicken our work but the deadline that we agreed upon is a week later!"

Kairi screamed at the phone. Roxas just continued to do his work while listening to her rant.

"Welcome to the working world, am I right?"

"Urgh, tell me about it."

It was nights like this where Roxas was more at ease with himself.

"So how have you been, Rox? Finally got a girlfriend and not fucking around?"

"I wish."

Both of them had a good laugh over the phone.

"But I'm being serious, Roxas. Maybe it's time for you to find someone to settle down with."

"Are you offering yourself?"

"Not in your wildest dream cowboy."

Roxas saved his work and said goodnight to Kairi. The words that Kairi spoke of made him think.

 _Settling down huh?_

As he placed his head on his pillow, he thought to himself, is he really capable of that?

"I'm so tired."

Roxas slams his head in the cafe.

"Definitely was too busy last night with something to keep awake huh?"

Roxas's groupmate spoke.

"Yes Wakka, I was busy doing this shit all night. NOT the other thing."

Wakka chuckled.

"Look at you getting all defensive. Anyways we are almost done so you can continue your 'interesting' lifestyle."

After they cleaned up their work, Wakka left and Roxas just stayed there and napped, till he was awoken by a slight tap on the shoulder. He lazily turned his head around to see who it was, it was Xion.

"Oh hey, Xion."

He raised his head off the table and laid back in his chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Definitely not sleeping."

As she pointed to a small pool of drool that was left on the table by Roxas. He was too tired to care so he just grabbed the tissues out of his bag and lazily cleaned the drool. Xion just chuckled and sat infront of him.

"So what were you doing before you were knocked out cold?"

Xion teased him.

"Would you believe I got into a fist fight and it was so boring till I felt asleep?"

"If we were currently in a dream, maybe I would. That would also mean you would be dreaming of me. I wonder how Axel will take that."

She rested her head on her hand and just stared at Roxas to see if he any form of reaction.

"Axel would most probably just encourage it. He is kind of an open book."

"I know what you mean. It was so obvious when he called both of us out."

That response caught Roxas slightly off guard. Not only did they thought of the same thing, she isn't afraid to say it out.

"And I thought I was the only one that noticed."

"I just know my cousin too well."

"Do you trust his instinct?"

Roxas spoke without thinking and it gave Xion the signal she was looking for.

"He never proved me wrong so far, will you be the exception? Or maybe prove how right he is."

 _Holy shit, she is definitely Axel's cousin._

Roxas just laughed. He was just amazed such a person even exist, let alone in the same campus.

"You say that even though you know I basically just sleep with people for shits and giggles?"

Roxas was still smiling. He just wanted to test the waters with her, he paid close attention to how she would react and he had the feeling she was doing the same.

"I believe people can change. Maybe if that person had a strong personality to keep them fixated only on her. And also threaten to torture them to no end if they ever decide to cheat."

Roxas just couldn't take it anymore. He was extremely entertained and he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Was this your reason for coming in here? Just to tease me to no end?"

"Congrats, you figured it out. I was gonna do this when I saw you again and since I saw a body just flopped onto the Cafe table I took the opportunity."

"You definitely are Axel's cousin."

"What can I say? The Orien Family is an interesting one."

"So what now?"

Roxas just asked. This was going very fast and he wanted to make things clear about where they were headed.

"That's up for you to decide."

None of their expressions changed but Roxas could feel the atmosphere. It was different. He had to make, what he felt was, the most important decision up to this point.

"You know what, let's hang out more and see if this works. How's that for you?"

"Fine by me."


End file.
